The present invention relates in general to devices for inhibiting water damage to the interior of homes and buildings, and more particularly to a moisture guard for a door frame, window frame or the like on which a sill is seated to inhibit water damage to the interior of a home or building.
The patent to Corbett, U.S. Pat. No. 819,041, issued on May 1, 1906, for Window Sill, discloses a metallic window sill on which rests a window frame. The metallic window sill comprises a horizontal bed which rests on the top of a wall and a depending flange which engages the wall for holding the sill in position. An integrally formed inclined section for the horizontal bed serves as a water shed or wash. Integrally formed with the inclined section and the depending flange is a depending end wall.
In the patent to Berg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,274, issued on Mar. 15, 1980, for Method Of And Means For Installing A Counterflashing In A Wall, there is disclosed a counterflashing to prevent seepage of water along walls into the space below roofing material. The counterflashing is formed of a sheet of metal and has a horizontal base with an upwardly turned flange along its rear edge and a downwardly turned flange along its front edge.
In the patent to Bates, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,107, issued on Aug. 11, 1953, for Drip Deflector, there is disclosed a drip deflector that is attached to a window sill to deflect rainwater away from a building wall below a window sill. The drip deflector is made of galvanized iron or aluminum. It comprises a downwardly slanting flange at the front edge thereof and confronting upstanding end walls.